There are a lot of devices powered by rechargeable battery sets. A rechargeable battery set requires periodic recharge in order to maintain power level thereof. In charging a rechargeable battery set, the rechargeable battery is connected to an electrical main by means of a releasable connector assembly. An example of a conventional connector assembly for charging purposes is shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings. The conventional connector assembly comprises a plug 10 and a socket 20 releasably engageable with each other. The plug 10 and the socket 20 are respectively connected to a rechargeable battery (not shown) and an electrical main (not shown) by means of wires 14, 24 extending therefrom. The socket 20 defines a receiving space 26 into which the plug 10 may be removably inserted whereby the wires 14, 24 are electrically connected to each other for establishing electrical engagement between the plug 10 and the socket 20.
Also referring to FIG. 2, conventionally, both the plug 10 and the socket 20 are two-piece members. The plug 10 comprises a base 11 defining slots 15 therein for receiving conductive contact blades 13 to which the wires 14 are connected and a cover 12 attached to the base 11 by means of for example adhesives or ultrasonic welding to enclose the contact blades 13. Similarly, the socket 20 comprises a base 21 in which the receiving space 26 is defined. Two slits 25 are defined the base 21 of the socket 20 in communication with the cavity 26 for receiving conductive contact blades 23 connected to the wires 24. A cover 22 is attached to the base 21 for housing the contact blades 23 by means of adhesives or ultra-sonic welding.
When the plug 10 is inserted into the receiving space 26 of the socket 20, the contact blades 13 of the plug 10 engage the contact blades 14 of the socket 20 thereby establishing electrical engagement therebetween. Since a great electrical current passing through the contact engagement between the blades 13, 14 during a charging operation, a great amount of heat is generated causing a high temperature which deteriorates materials of the plug 10 and the socket 20, deforms the connector and damages the attachment of the covers 12, 22 to the bases 11, 21. Undesired detachment of the covers 12, 22 from the base 11, 21 may happen leading to separation of the contact blades 35, 44 from the bases 11, 21.
Thus, it is desired to provide a connector assembly for overcoming the above problems.